Simplest Memories
by KimiruMai
Summary: Sometimes, remembering all the insignificant things is the only thing that keeps you alive.
1. PB & J's

**Guys…I have done a horrible, horrible thing. **

**I tried to resist, really I did. I wanted to keep this story as Goku and family based, but it failed miserably. Vegeta's charm is too great to resist! I'm sorry!**

**So basically, what I'm trying to say, is that I'm turning this little set of drabbles into a story. A small story, and not a very important one, but a story. I got this idea in my head and I absolutely CANNOT picture it outside of the Simplest Memories universe, so…yeah. Rearranging chapters and fixing ages shall commence. The memories that you've seen so far will be added to randomly throughout the story, eventually leading to the plot, but they are important glimpses of Goku and Vegeta's life.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: PB & J's**

"YEOW! Dad! Kakarot pulled my hair!"

"Goku, don't pull your brother's hair."

"OUCH! Dad, Raditz hit me!"

"Raditz, don't hit your brother."

"OW! DAD!"

"Goku, get off your brother's tail."

Bardock Son sighed as he finished making the last of the sandwiches. _There, _he thought, satisfied, _that ought to hold the little monsters over for a while…I think._ Balancing one plate on his head, he picked up the other two platters stacked full with PB&Js. After making sure that they wouldn't fall, Bardock made his way to the living room. He gave a defeated huff as he noticed that the couch was broken in two (again) and went to sit the plates down. Before he could, two dark shapes zipped from down the hallway and ran in circles around his legs.

"I'LL _KILL_ YOU, KAKAROT!"

"NOOOO! RADITZ, I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

"Boys!" Bardock scolded.

They ignored him. Raditz almost crashed when Goku took a short-cut underneath his father's legs, but quickly regained his footing. He was after his brother again in a split second; unfortunately, he used Bardock's knee for leverage, almost knocking him off balance. "Get BACK here, Kakarot!"

"BOYS!" Bardock yelled.

They froze immediately, which resulted in Raditz having one foot stuck in midair and Goku looking as if he was about to fall over, his chubby arms stretched out as if trying to grab something far away. Any other time, Bardock would have laughed at their funny positions (which distinctly reminded him of the _Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner_ cartoon), but right now, he was trying to balance a plate on his head.

"Boys," he said sternly, "Do you see what Daddy's trying to do?"

Raditz stood up straight and twiddled his index fingers. "Um, get food?"

"That's right. Now, haven't I told you not to run in the house?"

Raditz pretended to draw in the carpet with his big toe. "Yes, sir."

"Kakarot?" the tall man asked.

Goku swallowed. His daddy only called him Kakarot when he was either in serious trouble or about to be. "Yes, Daddy."

"Good. Now come help me with these plates."

"Kay!"

The boys each ran to take a plate from his hands, running to the coffee table greedily. Bardock removed the last one from his head and sat it on the table, already chewing by the time he'd sat on the couch. He chuckled as he watched his sons scarf down their food, only pausing to belch as loudly as possible.

Bardock had never really planned on being a father. In his opinion, Raditz had been enough, but when Kakarot came, and looking just like him, no less…well, Bardock figured there was room for one more.

He surely didn't plan on ever being a single father, either. His mate had died shortly after Kakarot Goku Son was born, leaving her slightly less-than-capable husband alone with two little boys. Even now, with Kakarot being 4 and Raditz at age 10, he still missed her, and he still didn't really know what he was doing.

"Daddy?"

He blinked from his daydreaming when he felt his tank top being tugged on. He looked down to find Goku staring up at him with big, innocent eyes. "Hm?" he answered.

"Didn't you get any apple juice?"

Bardock patted his son on the head and stood up. "Just a second, okay?"

"Kay."

Scratching the back of his neck, the tall Saiyan stood up and headed back into the kitchen. At 6'5, he had to bend down a ways before he could stick his head in the little refrigerator, which held way more food than should be possible. He rummaged around in the food for a minute until he found the apple juice, which they always seemed to be running out of via Kakarot, and poured the kids glassfuls.

As mentioned, Bardock was tall, with spiky black hair, tan skin, and dark eyes. He had a naturally muscular build, pearly white teeth with sharp canines, and an X shaped scar on his cheek. He always wore a red bandana to keep his bangs out of his eyes, and currently wore an amber-colored tank and baggy jean shorts.

His eldest son, Raditz, had spikey, waist-length hair that slightly resembled his mother's, with dark eyes and tan features that seemed to be a fair mix of both of his parents. He was tall for his age, slightly skinny, and as a result, very fast. As today was Saturday, and Raditz did not have to go to school, he romped around the house in a white tank, white socks with grey toes, and his boxers.

Kakarot favored Bardock more than his mother. With hair that was almost identical to the spikey crown of his sire's, the child had large, soft brown eyes and a big, beaming smile. Secretly thinking his brother was cool, Kakarot wore a pair of Raditz's basketball shorts that were too small for the older boy, but no shirt, which revealed a tummy that was still pudgy with baby fat.

"Here," Bardock said, handing them their juice.

Raditz took his and immediately began slurping, but Goku looked at him adoringly and said, "Thanks, Daddy!" After giving his father a beaming smile, tail waving happily, he began downing his favorite drink.

Bardock sighed again and ruffled the child's hair, propping his feet up on the coffee table and flipping channels, his tail thumping softly on the couch.

* * *

**So, we are still beginning with memories of the Son family. Most memories will be set in the Son house, because it's convenient and cute. **

**REVIEW!**

**~KimiruMai**


	2. Socks

**IF YOU HAVEN'T YET, GO BACK AND READ THE A/N FOR CHAPTER ONE. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Socks **

"Raditz, stop that crying," Bardock said sternly.

The little boy continued to sniffled, and rubbed at his eyes with his both of his fists. "B-but -" he blubbered.

"No buts. Stop that. You're a man!"

"But, I, can't, play, soccer, without, my, lucky, SOCKS!" the 6 year old sobbed.

Bardock sighed and ran his fingers through his thick hair, his tail swinging wildly behind him with irritation. "Raditz, they aren't lucky. They're the same as any other old socks. You're just a good player, is all."

Raditz shook his head vigorously, his wild hair flaying out dramatically even though it was tied back in a ponytail. "Nuh uh! I can't play without my lucky socks!"

The crying child sat on the floor in the Son's living room, dressed in his white shorts and blue jersey, a giant number 8 on his chest. His fuzzy tail was pointed straight out and stiff, a sure sign that he was in great distress. His feet were completely bare, his cleats abandoned beside him in a heap. Though his father had a perfectly good pair of clean white socks in his hand, Raditz refused to put on his shoes. He couldn't play without those lucky socks of his, you see. Seeing as said socks were still in the dryer, and the Sons would be _very_ late if they didn't leave _now_, Bardock had been trying to convince him for the last half-hour that the new socks were just as good.

It wasn't working.

"Raditz, please," Bardock grimaced as he found himself resorting to begging. "Please just put on your shoes."

"No!"

"If you don't, then you won't be able to play!"

"I can't play in those anyway!"

Bardock groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You can't be serious."

Raditz folded his arms and lifted his chin defiantly. "I can too be searous."

Bardock slapped his forehead, at which the baby laughed. Kakarot, or Goku as he was affectionately called, giggled in his baby carrier, clapping his hands at his father's antics. Squealing and making almost painfully cute baby noises, he reached for his brother and his daddy, and didn't even seem upset when both ignored him.

"Raditz, how about you wear these socks just this one time, and then you can wear your lucky socks to every other game."

The boy's bottom lip started to tremble again, and Bardock immediately backpedaled. "No, no! Never mind, I'll go find your socks!"

Raditz gave his dad a teary eyed smile, and nodded happily.

Groaning softly to himself, Bardock trudged his way down to the basement and opened the dryer. Never in his life did he think he'd regret signing his son up for the children's soccer team in their community.

The clothes in the dryer were only half finished. Bardock wrinkled his nose as he dug around, and after a few minutes, pulled out an old, worn, grey pair of tiny socks. He then rung them out the best he could over the dirty clothes that sat in the basket by his feet, shook them out, and went back upstairs. Raditz, still sitting on the floor, was smoothing out the bristled fur of his tail very gently, and as a result was not prepared for the socks that suddenly came flying at his face.

The little boy jumped, blinking as he realized he could only see grey. Reaching up and removing the socks from his head, he stared at them for a minute before he grinned and looked up at his father, beaming at the tall, now slightly grumpy man. "Thank you, Daddy!" he said happily, and quickly began to put on his lucky socks and his shoes.

Bardock sighed and picked up the baby, who squealed happily and smacked his father's scarred cheek. Bardock rolled his eyes, which Kakarot thought was _hilarious_, and giggled all the way to Raditz's soccer game. During this trip, a very happy little soccer player decided it would be a wonderful idea to sing a song about his lucky socks, which only served to make his father's left eye twitch quite a lot.

Bardock really didn't think the socks were all that special. Nonetheless, he still jumped up and hollered his loudest when Raditz scored the winning goal.

* * *

**Yeah…Raditz was totally faking. **

**REVIEW!**

**KimiruMai**


	3. Mischief Makers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mischief Makers. **

Kakarot, age 8, stood on his tiptoes and peered out the window, and his brown eyes widened. "Hey, Vegeta," he called, "Lookit!"

A nine year old boy with spikey hair that rose up like a flame glanced over his shoulder from the couch and said, "I'm watching TV, Kakarot, what do you want?"

"C'mere!" Goku beckoned urgently. "Look, there's a girl!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Yes, and you're a boy. Is there a point to this?"

"She's coming _here_!"

The young heir to King's Armory Incorporated suddenly looked interested. "Really? Who is it?" he asked, and he got up to join Goku at the window.

"I don't know. She looks like she might be one of Raditz's…classmates…" he trailed off, and the two looked at each other for a moment before they both adopted devilish grins.

The doorbell rang then, and there was a small scuffle before it could be opened, and when the door was finally answered, Goku had a bruise on his chin, and Vegeta was sitting up after being body-slammed unceremoniously on the floor.

A young girl with caramel brown hair and pale skin stood at the door, in a pink cashmere sweater and a tan skirt, carrying a notebook in her hand. "Hello," she said politely.

"Hello," Goku replied.

"Are you Kakarot?" she asked.

"Goku," he corrected, just as Vegeta said, "Yes." Goku glared at him.

"Okay…" she smiled, then asked, "Is Raditz home, by any chance?"

The two grinned, and promptly slammed the door in her face. They shared another dark smile, and turned to head up the stairs.

"OH, RAAAADITZ!" they yelled as they went.

* * *

Raditz did not like it when both of them called him at the same time. Simultaneous talking between the two twins of terror normally meant that they were morbidly amused by something, and _that_ normally meant something very, very bad was in store for him.

He didn't have time for this. He had a big test tomorrow, which he was going to fail, and he needed to study as much as possible during the few hours of daylight he had left.

Unfortunately, fate was not that kind, and his brother continued to stir up a ruckus with his best friend, until their yelling had reached a point in volume that Raditz could no longer stand. He stood up, flung his door open, and shouted, "WHAT?!"

"Someone's hear to see you!" Goku sang.

He raised eyebrow. "I didn't invite anyone over."

"Oh," Vegeta said, "Then I suppose you don't want to see that _girl_. I guess we should tell her to go home, Kakarot – "

"Who's here?" Raditz demanded.

They both shrugged.

Uneasy at their mutual silence (Goku in silence normally meant something was bothering him, but Vegeta in silence normally equated to plotting and planning and all things generally _bad_), Raditz trucked downstairs and carefully opened the door.

"M..Momo!" he gaped. What in Kami's name was the prettiest girl in class doing on his doorstep? Suddenly embarrassed at his current homey, ragged appearance, he quickly slipped his unruly hair into the ponytail holder that he wore on his wrist.

"Hi Raditz," she said shyly. "I brought your notebook back."

He blinked. "Huh?"

"You loaned it to me," she reminded him. "I was absent, so you let me copy your notes."

"Oh, right," he said stupidly. "Thanks…I didn't know you knew where I lived."

"You're address is in the notebook," she explained, smiling. "I was headed this way, so I figured I'd drop it off."

He took it and said again, "Thanks."

Loud kissy noises suddenly came from behind the armchair, and Raditz turned to flash a murderous glare at the two teasing boys that hid there.

Momo peaked around Raditz's shoulder, and asked, "Are they both your brothers?"

"Just one," he answered, then muttered, "Thank God."

"They're cute," she giggled, and smiled at the boys, who grinned devilishly. "They must be a lot of fun."

"Sure," Raditz said, his tone sarcastic.

She smiled again, then said, "Well, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow," and started to leave. Before she got too far, however, she stopped, turned back to him, and said, "Your hair looks fine out, Raditz."

His cheeks flushed a dark crimson, and he took his hair out of its ponytail. She smiled, satisfied, and walked away.

Raditz stepped back inside and shut the door, slapping his forehead. "Smooth, Raditz, real smooth," he grumbled to himself.

It was here that Goku and Vegeta jumped out and started mocking him mercilessly, with chants of "Raditz has a girlfriend!" and "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"I'LL KILL YOU BRATS!" he shouted.

Of course, by this point in their lives, Goku and Vegeta were well trained in using teamwork to get away from whoever might be unfortunate enough to have need of chasing them. Ki blasts, fighting, and running were not allowed in the house, as they tended to result in breaking things, but the running bit was often ignored, in which case zig-zagging and careful dodging often proved useful.

By time he'd cornered them, Bardock had returned home from work, and immediately broke the fight up. When he demanded to know what was going on, Raditz turned scarlet and fled upstairs back to his room.

"What in the world was that all about?" Bardock demanded again.

Goku grinned and said, "Raditz has a girlfriend!"

Understanding immediately, Bardock sighed, and chided, "Don't torment your brother."

Goku grinned, and Vegeta said, "Well, he isn't _my_ brother, so I don't count!"

Bardock sighed.

* * *

**I deleted this chapter by accident, and had to rewrite it. It turned out a little better, I think. **

**REVIEW!**

**KimiruMai**


	4. Secrets Don't Make Friends

**I've had half of this written, but I just now thought about finishing it, soooo...**

**Disclaimer: I've used this one before, but…**

**I've got a lovely buncha coconuts, deedeedeedeedee, there they are a'standing in the road, big ones small ones, none of 'em DBZ…**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Secrets Don't Make Friends **

"Come on, Vegeta, I said I was sorry!" Goku, age 12, called after his friend.

Vegeta, now 13, stopped and spun around to glare at him. His fists were clenched at his sides, his tail was bristled, and his cheeks were burning a crimson red color, though whether it was from fury or embarrassment was debatable. "I will _never_ forgive you for this!" he hissed.

Goku frowned. "I said I was sorry," he said again, pouting.

"Yes, because sorry totally makes it better!"

"Now, Veggie-chan, you're being overdramatic," Raditz, age 18, teased as he walked through the door to the Ouji house behind the two.

"Don't call me that!" Vegeta roared in the elder's face. Whirling to Goku with a furious speed, he pointed and accusing finger and snarled, "And YOU! I trusted you, and you betrayed me!"

Goku drew a smiley face in the carpet with his big toe, his tail waving ashamedly behind him. "I didn't mean to," he said, as though he were a child being scolded.

"But you did!"

"I said I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it!"

"Oi, you two are giving me a headache," Raditz said. "And anyway, Vegeta, you did ask for it."

"You stay out of this, ponytail," Vegeta growled, his tail swinging angrily.

"I'm serious. From what I understand, you gave it away first!"

"Because the Raven was ticking me off and _he_ said he didn't _care_ if she knew!" Vegeta shot back.

"I didn't mean you should just outright tell her," Goku objected, looking a bit crushed.

Vegeta sputtered, realizing that he'd become the bad guy in a matter of seconds. "I…I –"

"As much as I hate to," Raditz said, kicking off his shoes by the door and flopping down on the couch, "I have to agree with Kakarot on this one. You broke the man code, Vegeta."

"Man code, my a –"

"Language!" Raditz sang cheerfully.

Goku scratched the back of his head. "Well, I don't know about that, Raditz –"

"Silence, O Young and Uneducated!" his older brother said with exaggerated authority, pointing to the ceiling as if the message came from Kami Himself. "There is many a thing that a man cannot do, and Vegeta has done it!"

"So did Kakarot!" Vegeta objected.

"This is true." Raditz looked thoughtful, then he suddenly perked up and snapped his fingers. "You must both be punished!"

Vegeta cried, "Bullsh – "

"You have both broken the man code!"

"Raditz – " Vegeta started.

"Unless this is resolved, we can never bro-fist again!"

"Ya moron –"

"It shall be a punishment of such great severity, you shall wish you were killed by the time –"

"Welcome home, boys," Vegeta's father said, walking in from the kitchen. He was a tall man, almost as tall as Bardock was, though Bardock often swore that he counted his upswept hair in the measurement. Vegeta Jr. was a carbon copy of the man, the same way that Goku was a carbon copy of his father, save for the scruffy beard that Vegeta Sr. had on his face. He had a deep, rumbling voice that made him seem older than Bardock, though this wasn't the case, and his tail was almost always wrapped around his waist after a sparring match between himself and Son had gotten ugly. "What's the issue today?"

"No!" Vegeta yelled.

"No, what?" his father asked.

Raditz said, "Vegeta's mad because –"

"SHUT UP!"

"Kakarot told –"

"Raditz, please!" Goku begged, dropping to his knees in front of his brother and clasping his hands as if in prayer. "You can't! He'll kill me!"

"You're da –" Vegeta glanced at his father, "You're darn right I will!"

Raditz cleared his throat. "Ahem. Vegeta is angry because Kakarot –"

"YOU HAVE LESS THAN POINT FIVE SECONDS TO SHUT YOUR TRAP!" Vegeta roared.

Bardock came into the living room with a sandwich in his hand, which earned him a glare from Vegeta Sr. "What is my loudmouth son trying to spill?" he asked after dramatically swallowing his food and thumping his chest.

"Well," Raditz said, "See, it happened like this –"

"NO MORE TALKING!" Vegeta hollered.

Raditz clicked his tongue while his brother just looked on in horror. "Now, Veggie-chan, secrets don't make friends –"

"No, secrets keep friends!" Vegeta snarled, grabbing Raditz's shirt collar and making like he was going to punch the long haired boy. "Spilled secrets, on the other hand, get friends murdered! Painfully!"

"I'm going to tell whether you kill me or not," Raditz grinned wickedly. "Ghost can manipulate computers, remember? I'll email everybody in my contact list." He paused, then added, "Actually, I could do that alive, too…"

"Raditz!" Goku and Vegeta almost shrieked.

"Would someone just say what's going on?" Vegeta Sr. demanded, rolling his eyes and folding his arms. Bardock just watched them and took another giant bite of his sandwich.

"I am _so_ not talking about this!" Vegeta yelled, storming out of the room.

The two men looked at the Son brothers expectantly.

Raditz took a deep breath.

"Raditz!" Goku pleaded.

Using that single deep breath of air, Raditz said, "Apparently, Vegeta and Chichi were arguing during lunch today, and it got to the point where they started teasing each other about their lack of a love life. Vegeta said that when a dork like Kakarot likes you, then your love life is hopeless, which of course shut her up. Goku then got flustered and yelled out that Vegeta has just as big of a crush on Bulma, who just happened to be present at the table with her current boyfriend, Yamcha. In short, Vegeta is probably planning all of our deaths as we speak."

Goku let out a squeak.

* * *

**Haaa, Beji-chan XDDD**

**After writing Slave, I realized how fun it is to called Vegeta that. Anyhow, surprise! King Vegeta makes his deput!**

**Poor Beji-kun, I humiliated him. But it was in such a cute way :3 I guess Raditz got his very late but well deserved revenge from the Momo-incident :D You're welcome, Raditz-kun.**

**Review!**

**~KimiruMai**


	5. New Neighbors

**ImaginaryInk, I dedicated a line in here to you. Let's see if you can catch it. **

**Disclaimer: We all know I'm not famous and rich.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: New Neighbors**

"Tell your brother he's coming, will you?"

Telling Goku that _he_ was coming was the absolute _last_ thing on Raditz's mind. Already, he was planning and plotting the wonderful torment that could come from this. Oh, how he had waited and prayed for this moment to come. It would be magnificent. Absolutely magnificent. The only result from any of this would only result in one thing:

Glorious chaos.

And in his favor! What more could a 14 year old boy ask for? Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Raditz felt like he was on top of the world. There was absolutely _nothing_ that could possibly deter him from his ecstatic mood.

And so, despite his father's over-the-phone instructions, Raditz did _not_ tell Kakarot who was coming.

In fact, he didn't even think about it.

* * *

Absolute panic was the only thing on Goku's mind right now: Complete and utter panic.

It had started as a simple trip downstairs for a quick snack. He and Vegeta had been playing videogames, and were currently working to defeat Browser in the latest version of Super Mario Bros. After seven attempts and six failures, they'd decided to pause the game while Goku went to bring them something up to eat. So, while he was throwing together two very sloppy sandwiches (they'd have been a little bit prettier, if Bardock had been home) when some movement out the window caught his eye. There was a burgundy colored car pulling into their driveway.

He blinked, wondering who it was, when he saw Raditz go outside to greet whoever it was. The car dropped off a single passenger, and then left. The newly arrived person did a secret handshake-type thing with Raditz, and then the two started to head inside.

Goku nearly dropped the plate.

Immediately, the sandwiches were forgotten, and he started to race back upstairs to his room. His heavy running footsteps were not lost on Vegeta, who stepped out of the room and asked, "Kakarot, what's taking you so lo –"

His sentence was cut short as Goku, who was going too fast to stop, abruptly crashed into him. Vegeta shouted as his head slammed into the floor, and Goku's weight crushed all air from his lungs. "Get off of me!" he yelled upon getting his breath back, and Goku scrambled off of him. "What the heck is the matter with you?" he demanded as he stood up and put his hands on his hips.

"He's _here_!" Goku hissed, jumping to his feet and looking around nervously. "Oh my God, I'm dead –"

"Who's here?" Vegeta asked, confused.

Goku just shook his head wildly and tried to push Vegeta back into his bedroom. The elder dug his heels into the carpet and snapped, "Kakarot, I demand you tell me what's going on! Who is here?"

Footsteps came up the stairs, and Goku yelped, diving behind his best friend. Vegeta looked back at him quizzically, and seeing Goku's terrified expression, he crouched into a fighting stance to meet the threat that was coming up the stairs.

Raditz emerged first, and grinned wickedly before he stepped to the side. Behind him was a teenager about his age, wearing a dark purple hoodie and blue jeans, with very distinct features.

Features that looked EXACTLY like Goku and Bardock.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the doppelgänger said. He cracked his knuckles loudly, and Goku whimpered. "Well, cousin, aren't you going to give me a big hug?" He started to step around Vegeta, but the nine year old blocked his way again (partially because Goku grabbed the back of his shirt and continued to use him as a shield).

"Who are you?" Vegeta asked, his arms folded and his chest puffed out as he tried his best to look intimidating.

The newcomer grinned and said, "I'm Turles, Raditz and Kakarot's cousin. I just moved down the street. And who are you, little guy?"

"My name is Vegeta," the Saiyan child said proudly, "Son of Vegeta Ouji III and heir to King's Amory Incorporated."

Turles snickered, and turned to Raditz. "Really, Cuz? These little twerps have been giving you trouble?"

Raditz wrinkled his nose. "Trust me. Kakarot by himself can't cause too much damage, but when these two pair up, it's hell on earth."

Turles cracked his knuckles again. "Yeah? I'll admit, this one does look pretty tough. What are you supposed to be, kid? Kakarot's little bestie?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Whatever business you have here," he said curtly, "I'm sure it has nothing to do with Kakarot, so you can just be on your way."

Turles threw his head back and let out a roaring laugh. "What an attitude on this kid!" he chortled. "I love it. This is going to be fun."

"Watch it, Turles," Raditz warned. "He's strong for his age."

"Aw, cool your jets," Turles sneered. "I know what I'm doing. C'mere, little cousin," he crooned evilly, reaching for Goku again.

Vegeta jumped up in the air and promptly kicked Turles hard in the jaw.

Turles was so surprised that he fell to the floor with a heavy thud, and he heard the sound of scrambling feet, followed by the slam of a bedroom door and a _click_ of a lock. He opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing his jaw, but the little trouble makers were gone.

"I told you," Raditz said, shaking his head and folding his arms. "Dad and Ouji-san have been teaching the little devils martial arts."

Turles opened his mouth wide and cracked his jaw before he turned to Raditz and grinned. "It's alright," he said, rather deviously. "You know how I like a challenge."

* * *

**Ah, Turles, you adorable little bastard. **

**If anyone is curious, Turles is 13 years old. **

**REVIEW!**

**~KimiruMai**


End file.
